I caught myself
by chocolatebubbles
Summary: He was so ready to jump. But was stopped by a mysterious man smoking on the club roof. SASUNARU YAOI, R&R please :  Hopefully better than the summary but only one way to find out ;  short and sweet :3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic. It's purely for entertainment purposes only.**

_**I caught Myself.**_

My eyes closed and took a long drag of my cigarette. The cold air whipped my almost bluey black hair around my face and I frowned into the darkness. My other hand was playing with my keys, deep in my jacket pocket. I took the fag from my mouth and dropped it to the ground beneath me, stepping on it and looking up. Currently, I was standing on top of a three story strip club, looking out over tokyo with glazed eyes. Yeah, I was a bit drunk.

I closed my eyes again and listened to the distant sound of cars, the thumping of the music below me and the quick beat of my heart in my ears.

"Hm you jumping too?," a voice said suddenly. I opened my eyes, startled at the sudden question.

A man, roughly my own age, was standing at the edge of the buiding looking down. Blonde hair, from what I could see and quite tanned. Not someone you would regularly see walking the tokyo streets. He was wearing a plain white t-shit and a pair of grey skinny jeans. His face turned towards me and he smiled bitterly.

"No," I muttered watching him roll his eyes.

"So what? You just stand up here at nearly one in the morning for no reason?."

"I have a reason. It's quiet and Im usually alone up here."

He looked back over the lively and dark city. "Im guessing you know my reson for being up here."

"I do."

"And I suppose you're going to try and stop me?."

"Nah."

The mans blue eyes shot over to me and for a milli second they looked amused. "Well that's new."

"Hn. So why you jumping?".

He was silent looking at me carefully. I smirked at him and lit another cigarette. "Want one?."

"Um no. You realise they'll kill you."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," I muttered. He laughed lowly.

"I suppose not. But I still dont want one."

"Meh. So you gonna give me a reason for jumping or are you just gonna hurry the hell up and do it?."

The guy frowned.

"It's cause Im lonely."

I raised an eyebrow. "And you think jumping off a three story buildings going to get you more friends or something?."

"Well I got you didnt I?."

I smirked again and nodded. "I suppose so."

"Im...Im Naruto by the way."

"Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you Sasuke."

"Yeah". The coldness made me tighten my jacket around my body. "Aren't you cold?."

"Naah. Im not really thinking about the cold...I have other things on my mind."

"Obviously."

He grinned at me.

"You know, Naruto. You dont seem like the suicidal type."

"And you don't look like a smoker."

I let out a small laugh.

"I guess...But honestly you don't give off the vibe and talking to you now seems like your pretty happy."

"Well Im happy cause I finally have someone to talk to. Someone who hasn't yelled 'demon' or thrown something at me."

I frowned at the ground putting the cigarette in my mouth.

"So why not just step of the ledge and walk towards me?."

"Because I've spent the last month building up enough courage to do this".

"Ah, but you wanted something like this to happen, right? You wanted someone to stop you."

He was silent, as If thinking.

"As all suicidal people do. They want someone to stop them and tell them that it's going to be okay."

"You want me to be that person right?," I asked. The blonde man pouted.

"You make me sound so gay teme."

I laughed.

"That's not a bad thing is it?."

"Not really."

"Okay then. So you going to get off the ledge and come over here?."

The blonde bit his lip.

"So you stop me from killing myself now, what do I have to do in return?."

"Meh, nothing. You not jumping would put my mind at rest."

"What'd you mean?," he asked in slight curiosity.

"Well you jumping would have you on my mind, the image of you killing yourself would really be one to make me feel guilty dont you think?."

Naruto seemed to think about it then he sighed and I could see his hot breath.

"I was so ready to just throw my life away."

"Yup," I muttered letting a puff of smoke out.

"Aren't we all."

Then much to my relief he stepped back onto the roof. He didn't speak as he walked up to me and I properly saw him up close now. I admired the view.

"Sasuke," he whispered to me and I shivered hearing the slight sorrow in his voice. "I...I could really use a friend...Someone to comfort me right now." His bg blue eyes were watering and I sighed.

"You want me to do it right?."

"That would help...But you don't have to...You've already done so mu-."

So I wrapped my arms around the man, letting his head rest in the crook of my neck. He had stiffened as If not used to the sensation. Then relaxed.

"S-sasuke.. ," he choked out and I felt him shake. His hands fisted the back of my jacket and he cuddled even closer to me. I closed my eyes dropping my cigarette and welcoming the heat from the strangly warm man.

"Shh," I whispered. "Just let it out Naruto."

And he did. He sobbed into my shoulder with his arms around me and I just listened, and hugged back.

Yes, I barely new the guy, but I could tell he was an emotionally scarred young boy in the body of a man.

It was a sad night, because part of me finally became attached to something and my cold facade dropped.

The stupid bastard had had an affect on me.

_**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed, R&R :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank yas for reviewing :) I was happy as I woke up thismorning with my inbox holding 12 messages from this site xD**

**I was asked very nicely to continue this on, just to straighten out how their relationship with eachother progressed, so I hope you like this :P**

**Enjoy!**

_**I caught myself.**_

He was still the same blonde I'd met last year on that fatefull night. Same blue eyes, only a bit brighter, same smiles, only wider, same face, only happier.

We'd become friends over that year. Me hanging out with him alot, making sure he knew he had me there with him, always reminding him he _wasn't _alone.

I was pretty sure he knew by now. I'd began living with him. As friends of course. Well...at least that's how he saw it. Somewhere along the way I'd began to harbour more than just mutual feelings for him. Feelings that came with dreams and blushes and well, _came _in general. I frowned at the book I was reading, not being able to concentrate on it at all. Then the door slammed shut and Naruto came barreling into the apartment.

"TEME!," he exclaimed. "Guess _what_!."

I rolled my eyes with a small smile. He was throwing his jacket on the sofa and slipping his shoes of excitedly.

"What?."

"I made a new friend!." I grinned at him despite my usual emotionless facade. He was so much like a child. So excited over such a little thing...Though to him it wasn't just a little thing. It was _so _much more. I sat up more in my seat as he walked around to sit infront of me.

"That's awesome Naruto! What's their name? Tell me about them," I said as If talking to a child. I had learned that he realy didn't care anymore. He had spent his childhood being hated and discriminated against, so he was just catching up now. I was happy I was able to expieriance it with him.

He sat happily telling me about this 'Kiba' and I lisetened with a smile until he took a deep breath and sat still.

"That sounds great," I said finally.

"It really was...Um..."

I looked up at his blushing face.

"Hm?."

"T-Thanks for listening Sasuke...We've lived together for neary a year now...I want to say thank you." He grinned at me, cheeks still tainted pink.

"No problem. Sure I've grown to really like having you around."

He blushed a little more over that and a warm feeling made my stomach feel funny. I shifted uncomfortably as he watched me.

"You okay Sasuke? You look a little flushed."

"Um yeah...Im good, just a bit warm...you know..." He smiled and nodded.

"So ehh...What'd you do today?."

I shrugged. "Read and thought about...stuff..."

"Such as?."

"Never you mind."

The blonde pouted and leaned in a bit closer to me.

"Temmeee...! You can't do thaaat!," he said in an outraged tone. I almost laughed at his pink pouted lips and puffed out blushing cheeks.

"Correction," I muttered with a smirk. "Yes, i can." He glared at me.

"Tell me or I'll never let this go!."

"Im afraid I can't tell you."

He took hold of my collar and straddled me. "Telllllll meeeee," I blushed as I felt pressure on my crotch.

"Naruto get off me."

"Not unless you tell me!."

"Naruto seriouly, I'll make you wish you jumped of that building."

He growled. "Shuttup! Tell me now you freaking mofo!."

"Um no." His anger turned to begging.

"Pleeeeaaasssseeeee."

"Naruto get off me!." Then he did possibly the worst thing he could have done. He shifted.

"Pleeaasssee Saaassssu-."

"Naruto...," I moaned. We were both sort of frozen in shock at the sound. Heat had beyond risen to my cheeks.

"Na..Naruto get off me..," I breathed and closed my eyes. The blonde much to my surprise didn't even move a muscle. Then he was gone, shoes on, jacket forgotten, front door closed. And I just sat there in slight shock and disappointment as finally realisation had hit me.

I'd scared him off.

Nine fifty three. Me in the kitchen, tv on in the living room and my heart tugging uncomfortably, the door was slammed shut for the second time today.

I knew it was him because his scent had hit me as soon as he had stepped inside.

He hadn't came near me as I saw his sillouette walk past the kitchen door, down the hall and into the living room. I sighed to myself, setting the coffee cup I was holding down onto the counter. I walked into the dark hall peaking down and into the dark sittingroom where only the glow of the tv shon. Long shadows stretched across the hall wall as I continued towards the room.

"Naruto," I muttered as I stepped inside. The boy was sitting across from the tv where I had been sitting earlier. He didn't look at me, and as I got closer I saw his eyes were red and swollen. "Naruto Im sorry."

He was still quiet as I stopped before him.

"Sasuke," he finally muttered. He looked up at me, then stood so that our chests touched. "_Im_ sorry..." His arms suddenly just wrapped around my neck and he placed his lips on mine. He pulled back shyly leaving me in shock as a whole load of emotion just crashed down on my shoulders and I pushed my lips back onto his, prying them open with my tongue and kissing him roughly. He had kissed back with just as much force.

Well wow, hadn't expected this to happen...But God damnit was I happy that it had.

We continued to make out and had gradually made our way onto the sofa behind us. Where I had straddled him and kissed him again and again.

"Mmm Sasuke...," he had moaned closing his eyes and letting his head roll back as I kissed and suckled on his throat. "I...I really like you..."

I smirked against his skin and sat up on his waist. "Right back at you."

"So emm...where do we go from here?."

"I would say the bedroom but I don't want to force you or anything," I laughed.

He smiled apologetically. "I ... I don't think Im ready for that...yet."

"I understand completley Naruto...," I whispered, kissing him again gently. He pulled me to lay beside him and cuddled into me. I smiled wrapping my arm around him as his head rested on my chest.

I couldn't help but smile when he began drifting of to sleep on me. I closed my own eyes and just let the tv drone out almost completley in the background.

Then the boy spoke up.

"Hey Sasuke". he said in a half yawn. I 'hn'ed. "So what were you thinking about today?."

I smirked.

"You."

_**Thank you for reading, R&R please ;) :D**_


End file.
